Eggman Origin
Eggman Origin (sometimes stylized EGGMAN ORIGIN) is the second game in Sonic Dreams Collection and allows the player to ascend an original character that has been uploaded to SegaNet via Make My Sonic. Eggman Origin requires a running instance of SegaNet to function properly. Description Almost nothing is known about EGGMAN ORIGIN. There is no surviving documentation. From digging through the code, we can tell it was a MMORPG, but few have ever seen past the title screen. 0.1 Opened SEGANET ports In Universe Eggman Origin is a 1997 prototype of a Sonic the Hedgehog original character-based MMORPG for the Sega Dreamcast, developed by MJSTUDIO but left unreleased. Later in 2013, game development group Arcane Kids purchased a Dreamcast development kit off eBay which was found to contain four previously-unknown prototype games. These four games were updated for modern compatibility and released by Arcane Kids as Sonic Dreams Collection. Gameplay As a Heron, the original character can roam about the desolate playfield and talk to various scattered Eggys. In exploring the landscape players will come across patches of rumbling earth. Performing the Call ability above these patches will summon a worm from the ground, which can be grabbed and carried in the Heron's mouth. Feeding an Egg Baby a worm will result in it growing larger with every worm. Upon being fed six worms the Egg Baby will cry out in a distorted voice as its capsule rises from the ground. A spiral staircase leads the Heron to the top of the capsule where it is swallowed whole and ascends to Chao Garden. Playfield Eggman Origins depicts its game world as an empty, surreal dreamscape complete with untextured white hills and near-blinding sunlight. Four tall untextured pillars rest in each corner of the otherwise blank map, and a single unique capsule can be found buried in the southeast of the playfield. In the center of the playfield resides the Egg Baby and the Fountain. Controls The Heron can be controlled by either WASD or the arrow keys, and abilities can be performed by either 1, 2 and 3 or J, K and L. Holding Right Shift enables the Heron to run at a much faster speed until the button is released. Abilities Quack Quack is unlocked at the beginning of the game and is used both for the summoning of worms and for speaking to the various Eggys that litter the playfield. Performing Quack plays the rubbery squeak sound effect associated with Eggy. Speed Speed is unlocked after 3 ascensions and propels the Heron forward at a much faster speed. While this speed can be achieved by simply holding Right Shift, Speed sustains the higher speed automatically for 5 seconds. Search Search is unlocked after 6 ascensions and creates a long, translucent pointer from the Heron to the closest worm. The Egg Baby See: Egg Baby Shuttle Loop See: Shuttle Loop Significance Eggman Origin represents where the memories of the Sonic fanbase's original characters would go after being brought into existence and then left behind. Original characters in Sonic Dreams Collection are interpreted through the metaphor of rebirthing; a process where the character's creator can live a different life through their original character. As time goes by and these creators age, they often abandon the characters they once lived through. Eggman Origin is the representation of a place where the memories of these characters would gather to live on endlessly without identity or purpose. References Category:Games Category:Eggman Origin